What If
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: If you were given the chance to fix the biggest mistake you ever made, would you take it? Nick Lucas did. And now he's on the ride of his life.
1. Trailer

**Hey everyone! This is the trailer for my new story What If?**

**If you guys love it please review and favorite it. I will put up chapter one once I get five reviews. And no the story will NOT be in script form.**

**Thanks,**

**Ashlyn. **

Joe: I don't know what to tell you, Nick.

Nick: I have to end things, Joe. I can't let something like this get in the way. This is my future.

Joe: [looks at his brother] You used to say she was your future.

Nick: [swallows hard] Things change.

_Be careful what you wish for..._

Nick: If I was given the chance to see what life with her would be like...I'd take that chance. In a heartbeat.

_Because..._

Nick: [sleeping]

_it..._

Nick: [screams] What the hell? [sits up]

_Just..._

Nick: What's wrong? Well for one; where the hell did you come from? Two...Why the hell are you here? I haven't seen you in three years!

_Might..._

Person: I'm your guardian angel, Nicholas.

_Come..._

Nick: So, I get to live a life with her?

_True._

Angel: You are the only one that remembers your past life. Here you never broke up with her. You two are engaged. On your wedding day, you make a choice.

Nick: What kind of choice?

Angel: What you pick. If you pick her your life continues as it is now, if not you go back to yesterday not remembering this.

_In one night..._

Nick: Man, all I know is that went to sleep and I woke up in the same bed, same house but Miley was in bed with me.

_Nick Lucas' life changes._

Joe: [looks at Demi than at his brother] Dude she's called your fiance.

Demi: Did you hit your head or something?

_Now he gets the chance to be with his one true love again._

Nick: I love you, Miley. [Smiles softly] utI always have. I was stupid for letting you go.

Miley: [confused] what are you talking about Nick? We never broke up.

Nick: [Smiles] I know, I love it that way.

_It's not always an easy ride._..

Nick: I don't have to answer to you! Damn it Miley!

_But it's love._

Nick: I love you beautiful.

_When the time comes..._

(Shows a church)

_What..._

Angel: Nick...

_Will he..._

Angel: It's time to make the choice. Miley or your old life?

_Choose?_

Nick: [tears in his eyes] Miley, know that I will always love you.

Miley: [confused] Nick what's going on?

STARRING:

_Nick Jonas as Nick Lucas age 22_

"I can't explain how I feel about this..."

_Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart 21_

"Broke up? Nick, what the hell is going on? You're scaring me."

_Joe Jonas as Joe Lucas age 23_

"Seriously, dude, you're being immature."

_Demi Lovato as Demi Lucas age 22_

"Miles, what are you talking about? That boy adores you."

_Kevin Jonas as Kevin Lucas age 25_

"Nick, if you bail on her I will personally kick your ass."

_Danielle Jonas as Danielle Lucas age 25_

"Nick is acting like he hasn't seen her in forever."

in

What If?

To view a trailer for What If visit my youtube

shamou607

Follow me on twitter at

FlyWithMeLuvJB  
xoxo

Ash


	2. Chapter 1: When You Wish Upon a Hobo

**Hello everyone, let's make it 3 reviews for chapter 2 to get up. **

**Here's chapter 1**

**Disclaimer I own nothing. **

**Chapter 1: when you wish upon a hobo**

(Nick's POV)

I closed the file that sat on my desk with an over-dramatic sigh before moving my laptop in front of me.

Work, that's all I ever do, well except when I occasionally go out and drink. I'm not complaining though, I love my life. I have more money then any 22 year old should and I can have any girl I want at the drop of the hat.

Somehow though, this isn't enough. I never saw my life like this. Here my brothers are, both married and I haven't had a serious relationship since I was nineteen. When I was nineteen that's when my entire life changed, for better and worse. On my nineteenth birthday my dad told me I was going to take over as the head CEO of Lucas Inc., my brothers already ran other aspects of the company. Joe was in advertising and Kevin handled the legal aspect of it. I didn't go to college before I started, but I did take online classes and I graduated last year. However, I made a personal choice. I didn't want to disappoint my father so I found it essential that I focused one hundred percent of my attention on the job. So I ended my relationship with Miley Stewart. We had been going out for about two years and she was the only girl I ever loved.

I broke her heart and mine and made this company my entire life.

"Excuse me?" A voice said. My head jerked up and I saw a man, who looked hobo-ish, standing in my door.

"How did you get in here?" I demanded. It was after midnight, security can't let people in.

He stared at me. "It does not matter. Are you Nicholas Lucas?"

I nodded silently slipping my cell out of my pocket. "Who are you?"

The man got a smug smile on his face. "Call me your hero. I know I sound crazy but just hear me out. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you."

I didn't believe him but what other choice did I have? "Fine,"

"Do you ever wonder what your life would be like right now if you never dumped Miley Stewart."

My face hardened at her name. "How the hell do you know her? Did you hurt her? I'll kill you."

The man laughed. "No I didn't hurt her, and I'm not planning on hurting her." He shook his head, laughter dying. "Just answer the question Nicholas."

"Yes, all the time." I answered quickly.

"What would you say if I could show you the answer?"

I stared at him. "What..."

"Nicholas," He warned.

I sighed and thought about it. "I'd say, show me."

He smirked slowly sinking through the door. "Be careful what you wish for. Goodnight, Nicholas."

Before I could respond he was gone.

What the hell was that about? I seriously need to get out of here.

I quickly packed my bag and left the office.  
As soon as I arrived home, I went to my room and went to sleep.

* * *

I don't know how long I was asleep, but I can assure you it wasn't much, before the sunlight peeked in through the curtains.

Groaning I rolled over and buried my head into the pillow, except, it wasn't a pillow. It was a head.

"What the HELL?" My scream echoed through the silent room as I sat up swiftly in bed. Elvis, my dog picked his head up from his spot at my feet before going back to sleep.

I watched as the figure slowly rolled over and faced me. First thing I noticed was the piercing blue-green eyes that fluttered open. _Miley?_

"Nick," She yawned, "what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?": I repeated harshly. She nodded. "Well for one...where the hell did you come from? And two why the hell are you here? I haven't seen you in three years."

Now she looked confused. "You live here, and what are you talking about, Nick? You see me everyday."

"No," I shook my head trying to get this to make sense. "the last time I saw you was three years ago when we broke up."

Now Miley looked scared and confused. "Broke up? Nick what the hell are you talking about? You're really scaring me."

"You're scared?" I repeated, she nodded. "How do you think I feel? This is _not_ my life!" I winced as my scream made her flinch back in fear.

"Nick," she shook her head, "you're not making any sense." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Maybe you should stay home today? The office can manage without you."

My eyes snapped open. "Office? What office?"

She stared at me like I was blue. "You're office, at Lucas Inc. Where you work as a CEO..."

I sighed a sigh of relief, at least on thing still makes sense. "Um, no I should go. I have to talk to Joe."

She frowned. "Joe's not going to work today...Nick you knew this?"

My eyes narrowed as anger rose in me. "No I didn't know this. Why the hell isn't he going to work?"

"He's picking up Demi..." Demi is one of my best friends, and Joe's wife.

I paused trying to think of where she could be. "Where's Demi at?"

Her eyes widened and her frown got worse. "Nick what the hell is wrong with you? She got in a car wreck a week and a half ago, remember? She's been in the hospital."

My eyes and faced softened as I recalled this. When Joe told me about it yeah I was concerned but I really didn't pay attention to him. I was being a jerk. I didn't even visit her in the hospital.

"Nick she's fine and she understands that you hate hospitals." That was not a lie. When I was back in the life I understood I told Joe that's why I didn't want to go to the hospital to see her, when in reality I was just busy working. "So are you staying home or going to work?'

I looked up at Miley, no denying how beautiful she is. I don't know what came over me but I brought my hand to her cheek, cupping it. She smiled softly closing her eyes. God I missed her. "You're so beautiful," I whispered and a smile spread across her face. What shocked me even more was that I kissed her and she kissed back. As soon as the kiss started, I pulled back.

Miley frowned. "What's wrong?" She ran her fingers through my hair.

"Nothing," I whispered lightly. "I'm hungry though, I'll run to Panera. What do you want?" I stood up pulling my jeans on.

"Oh yummy!" She squealed.

"What?" I smirked. "Me or the food?"

"You and the food. But I want a cafe Mocha and a chocolate chip muffin."I nodded committing her order to memory. "Want me to come?"

"No," I paused, "babe," I used to always call her that. "you stay in bed. I'll be back." with that said I walked out of my room pulling a t-shirt over my head. **(A/n: Shirtless Nick yummy-ier then panera)**

I grabbed my keys and wallet before walking out. As I walked outside I saw him. The hobo from last night.

"Who the hell are you?" I called out nearing the end of the driveway where he was standing.

"I'm your guardian angel, Nicholas..." The man said softly.

I stared at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nick you and I both know you were not happy in the life you were living yesterday. We both know you still love her." Both those facts were undeniable, so I nodded. "So now, thanks to me, you get your chance."

"How?"

"You and her are engaged," I smiled lightly as he said this. "you have until your wedding day. On that day I will appear and you have to make your choice. A life with her or the one you left behind."

I nodded in understanding. "So what else do I need to know about this new life?"

"Miley and you set the date for July 14th **(A/n: it's May 14****th**** now so he has exactly 3 months) **Miley and you live together. You still work for Lucas Inc. but you're home by six pm and you don't work on Saturdays and Sundays. Everyone else lives are still the same. Miley and Demi have a fashion line..."

"Wait!" I interrupted "Demi, my best friend, works with Miley! Even yesterday before I was in a parallel universe."

The angel/hobo nodded. "Yes, Nick. Wow you really didn't pay attention. Anyway the accident still happened, Demi's. And Kevin and Danielle are still having relationship problems. Anyway, Nick. Don't screw this up." As soon as he said this he was gone.

I had a feeling this was going to be a long three months.


	3. Chapter 2: Reason To Live Again

**Hey everyone. Here's a new chapter of What If. I've already started the sequel. This will only have 7 chapters so yeah but the sequel will have about 10-20, I'm not sure about that yet. I hope you like this chapter. Let's go with 6 reviews for the next one. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 2: Reason To Live. **

(Miley's POV)

Nick was acting so weird, it was almost as though he didn't know who the hell I was.

Sighing I leaned over grabbing my phone as it vibrated. It was a text from Nick.

(TEXT CONVERSATION **nick** _miley)_

**Hey baby, can u call in & say I won't b at work 2day?**

_Sure. Feeling better?_

**Yeah, sorry I scared u. **

_It's ok. I don't have to work 2day so we can spend the day 2gether. _

**Who's working at the store?**

_I called one of the girls who work 4 us and asked if they could manage. I want 2 spend the day w/ u._

**Good, i'm at Panera. C u when I get home. **

_K, love you._

**Ily 2, beautiful.**

I smiled at the last text he sent. It appears to me that he's my Nick again. Which I am entirely to grateful for. The house was extremely quiet until I heard the pitter-patter of paws running up the stairs. It took only a second for me to be ambushed by Nick's fluffy golden retriever, Elvis, who jumped onto the bed, licked me once, before curling into a ball at my side. I giggled running my finders through his soft fur before grabbing my phone out of my lap and dialing Nick's office.

(Nick's POV)

Twenty minutes later I found myself unlocking the door and entering my quiet house. I have to admit, it is weird knowing that she was upstairs in my, our, room. I slowly found myself becoming who I used to be, the person I really missed. It was nice knowing that the only girl I have loved, and ever will love, is back in my life and I can guarantee you I will _never_ let her go again.

As I approached my room I could hear the TV going, it sounded like some crap reality show. When I got to the door I couldn't help but smile at the sight before me. Miley sat on the bed with Elvis resting his head n her lap.

"You've been replaced," She joked when she saw me standing there.

I smiled and walked toward the bed setting everything on the night stand. "Elvis, down," He somewhat listened, he stood and moved to the foot of the bed where he laid back down.

"There," Miley giggled. "Now you can have you spot back."

I rolled my eyes smiling at her before handing her her coffee and muffin, with a smile she took them and I got in bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her. "What are we watching?" I grabbed a bite of her muffin.

"Nothing really," She replied swallowing her bite. "What do you want to do today?"

"I have to run over to Joe's in a bit," She nodded. "But after whatever you want."

"Yay! Don't forget in two weeks we have a meeting with the wedding planner to pick out a venue."

"What day was that again?"

She giggled. "Tuesday of that week at 4 p.m."

I nodded committing it to memory. "I'll be there babe."

An hour and a half later later I was walking out the door and down the driveway before turning onto the sidewalk and walking toward Joe's house, which was about 6 houses down. Lucky for me as I neared their driveway Joe was helping Demi, who wore a walking boot on her left leg and her right arm in a cast, out of the car.

"Hey Nick," She smiled waved when she saw me walking up the driveway.

I smiled and waved back. "Want some help?" I asked my brother.

"Yeah," He called handing me the house keys. "Can you open the door."

I nodded walking ahead of them and unlocking the front door.

(Joe's POV)

Once Demi was settled comfortably on the couch I went into the kitchen and got us all Pepsi's. I returned to the living room giving Nick the diet. "So what's up?" I looked at my younger brother. "We never saw you at the hospital."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm was busy with work and I'm not a fan of hospitals."

"We get it Nick. It's fine, really!" Demi smiled at my brother and her best friend.

"So what are you doing here and why aren't you at work?" I repeated opening my pop.

"Miley and I are spending the day together, but I need to talk to you,"

I nodded. "Alright,"

"My life is so freaking messed up,"

'how?" Demi asked looking as confused as I felt.

"I went to bed last night and when I woke up Miley was in my bed."

"Um Nick," Demi spoke again holding in a laugh. I was already laughing. "That's called your fiance." Her statement only made me laugh harder.

Nick rolled his eyes. "No you don't understand! Yesterday I went to bed single and today I woke up engaged."

My laughter immediately stopped as Demi and I looked at eachother. "No," I said slowly, like talking to a two year old. "Nick you two have been engaged for like four months."

He groaned running his hands through his hair, obviously annoyed. "Never mind," He stood. "you don't get it." With that he left leaving me and Demi sitting there utterly confused.n


	4. Chapter 3: Learning to fall again

**Hey everyone! It's officially summer. Thank you guys so much for all the support and I know it's been hard putting up with me and my updating this year and I thank you for being patient. **

**So I have some news on the story: There are only 7 chapters and one epilogue. Check back later today new chapter of Hello Goodbye and once I get 7 reviews I'll type up chapter 4 of this. **

**Thanks**

**Let's say 7 reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 3: Learning to Fall again**

(Miley's POV)

All my life I've been the kind of person that easily gets bored. So while waiting for Nick to come I decided to wash my car.

"Babe, what are you doing?" I stood from where I was bent over looking for a bucket and turned to see Nick standing there leaning against the frame.

"Looking for a bucket," He gave me an odd look that clearly read 'Why the hell do you need a bucket'. "I'm washing my car," I explained. "Wanna help me?"

"Sure," He turned and opened the closet door behind him and pulled out a bucket and two sponges, holding them for me to see.

"Smart ass," I giggled as he walked out. I grabbed the soap and followed him.

"OK, you can rinse," Nick called out as he dropped the sponged in the bucket.

I nodded picking up the hose. I was about to spray the car when I noticed Nick hunched over by the car. Usually I would be distracted by the fact he was only in a pair of swim trunks, we'd changed since it was so hot I'm now in my cute little tankini, but instead of being distracted an evil plan came to mind. I aimed the nossal straight at him and sprayed the water all over him.

"Miley!" Nick screamed leaping up, I could her the laughter in his voice and see it on his face even though he pretended to be mad.

I looked as innocent as possible as he stepped closer to me. "I didn't mean too..." I batted my eye lashes.

Nick smirked as he stepped one step closer to me. "I'm sure you didn't baby, but this still calls for revenge." My eyes widened and before I could runaway a bucket of water was dropped on my head. When I opened my eyes Nick was making a mad dash for the backyard. OH HE IS SO GETTING THROWN IN THE POOL!

An hour later I collapsed onto the grass by the pool soaking wet breathing heavily and laughing. We had spent the past hour dunking each other in the pool and splashing.

I opened my eyes when I felt water drop on me and looked up to see Nick smiling down at me. He offered his hand and easily pulled me up when I grabbed on. Once he had me steady on my feet he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer, I smiled as he kissed my forehead, his lips lingering as I placed my hands on his shoulders. "I love you," he whispered against my forehead.

My fingers ran through his wet hair as I smiled. "I love you too." With that our lips connected in a soft gentle kiss.

(Nick's POV)

Later that afternoon I sat at the island watching Miley plan out lunch when the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that?" Miley asked from where she was digging through the pantry. I stood and walked toward the door opening it to reveal Kevin's wife Danielle.

"Hey Dani," I smiled hugging her. "what's up?"

"Hey Nick," Her smile was forced. "is Mile home?"

"Yeah she's in the kitchen," As I closed the door behind Dani and followed her to the kitchen I couldn't fight a feeling. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. Like the hobo, who is apparently an angel, said: the only difference in life is that I never broke up with Miley. Meaning that Kevin and Danielle's marriage is still on the rocks.

"Hey girl," Miley smiled hugging my sister-in-law. "What's up?"

Danielle sat on the stool next to me as Miley began cooking what appeared to be a pasta (the stove's on the island).

Danielle let out a sigh before she began to speak. "As you know Kevin and I have been having problems for about a month and a half now," Miley and I nodded encouraging her to continue. "well today I went to the doctor and I''m pregnant with twins."

My jaw hit the floor, this is _not _ what I had been expecting. I expected her to say her and Kevin were divorcing, not that I want that it just seems like a huge possibility.

"Oh my gosh! Dani," Miley said. "are you going to tell him?"

Dani shrugged. "I don't know Miles, this could either make us or break us. I'm scared."

"Do you want me and Joe to talk to him?" I offered. "He loves you Dani, he's just confused right now. Joe and I could talk some sense into him."

Her face brightened drastically. "You'd do that for me?"

I nodded standing. "I'll go now," Once I kissed Miley and hugged Demi I was out the door calling Joe.

(Kevin's POV)

"Dude, we gotta talk," I looked up from my laptop to see Joe and Nick walking into my office.

"Hey," I said returning to my laptop. "How's Miley and Demi?"

"Don't ask about them, Kevin." Joe hissed. "Before you ask about them maybe you should ask about your wife."

"Remember her?" Nick added. I felt myself tense. Of course I remember her idiot. "Why are you two constantly fighting?" Nick asked. When I realized where this conversation was going I calmly shut my laptop.

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure. We fight over every little thing. Bills, chores, you name it we fight."

"Well congrats Kev,"

I stared at Joe wondering why he was congratulating me for ruining my marriage. "For what?"

"You've scared her so much,"  
"She's _scared_ of me?" I interrupted Nick, worry etched into my voice.

"Wake up dude! You're getting angry at her for every little thing. She _never _ starts the fights, don't even deny that. I've been there. Joe's been there, Demi and Miley too. Every time you raise your voice she winces," I felt like hiding from not only Nick's words but also the harsh glare he had on his face. "Every time you raise your hand she cowards back like she's afraid you are going to hit. Now I doubt you have ever hit her but if I find out..."  
"I would never hit her, Nick. Damn it you know that!" I stood immediately offended.

"Well I believe you. But you need to fix this right here right now. Because if you continue, especially after today, she will most likely leave."

"Why? What happened today? Nick, what the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Oh right Kev," Joe said coolly. "congratulations. You're going to be a daddy, but your wife was too scared to tell you herself."

I don't know which emotion, shock, guilt, joy, or love, came first but they all hit extremely hard. "She's pregnant?" Disbelief was clear as I slowly lowered myself to my chair as the tears started to form. I wiped them away.

"Yeah man," Joe nodded his voice had softened slightly.

"She found out today and came over to my house. She's there now helping Miley and talking to her. Dude, you need to fix this. There is never going to be someone who loves you as much as she does and trust me, you don't want to let this go." With that final thought Joe and Nick left to leave me to figure everything out but in a mere second I called Nick back, knowing what I had to do.

(Miley's POV)

"So you and Demi are getting ready to work on your fall line, right?"

I nodded in reply to Danielle's question. "Yeah, I've started planning a lot of it because of the accident and everything."

"I'm glad she's feeling better, I'm planning on going over tomorrow."

"Are you scared?" My question came suddenly. "Of being a mom."

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm actually really excited. Kevin and I both want big families, or at least I still do. I just hope Kevin still wants this, wants me."

I smiled softly and hugged her softly. "Don't worry, Kevin's smart. He'll realize what's going on and come home and be Prince Perfect again."

Dani giggled softly. "I remember when he purposed to me, it was really funny. He just showed up at my door and dropped down on a knee and he couldn't get the ring out of his pocket. He started freaking out and then once I said yes he asked if he could have it back so he could redo it. He didn't think it was good enough."

I laughed knowing that's exactly what Kevin would do. "What did you say?"

"I told him it was perfect because it was exactly like us, sweet and to the point. Kevin is full of surprises but he's always really simple, that's the kind of people we both are. We know we love each other and we don't feel we need to flaunt what he does."

"Except your winter wonderland wedding,that was beautiful."

"He knew what I dreamed of as a little girl and he made my fairytale, I got to be a princess. He's my prince and I'm his princess."

Our heads turned at the sound of Nick walking into the kitchen. He hugged Dani and then wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his embrace.

"What happened?"

Nick went on to tell us exactly what happened between the three brothers. "So he called me back and told me to tell you to meet him at home."

"When?" Dani asked her face brightening.

"I'm not sure but he was packing up as he gave me the instructions. So I'd say get home."

Her smile brightened as she jumped up and hugged Nick tightly. When she moved to me I hugged her tightly and whispered, "tell you're Prince Perfect welcome back to reality." in her ear. She giggled squeezing me once more before walking out of the kitchen and the house.

I turned in my fiances arms and smiled up at him kissing his lips softly. "You're amazing,"

"I know," He grinned kissing my forehead.

I laughed pushing his chest slightly and walking away. "What do you want for dinner?"

He caught me around the waist and pulled me back to him. "Go get dressed, something nice. I'm taking you out."

(Danielle's POV)

When Nick said Kevin would talk to me at home I immediately began pondering everything that could possibly happen, including the bad. Anymore Kevin's never home before nine at night, so when I walked past his audi sportback (love those cars haha idk if they're even out yet) I couldn't resist touching it to see if I was dreaming. When I walked in the door I saw his keys, wallet and sunglasses sitting in their usual spot.

"Dani, is that you?" His voice called out.

"Yeah," I called back quietly. "where are you?"

"Kitchen..."

When I walked into the kitchen I offer him a light, sad, smile which he returned before handing me a cup of coffee with the same smiles.

"I don't deserve you," He said finally. "I'm surprised you've stayed this long, honestly."

"Kevin," I whispered. "I'm sorry too. We're both stressed and I always retaliate to the fight we just clashed."

He smiled lightly. "I'm sorry Dani, I love you with all my heart."

I sat my coffee down and stepped closer to him. "I know," I walked over to him staring up into his guilt ridden eyes. "I love you too, Kevin."

Instantly his hands were on my hips and he pulled me closer kissing me lovingly. Eventually things got a tad carried away and he picked me up carrying me to our room...


	5. END OF WHAT IF PLEASE READ

Hello everyone, I'm sorry to say this but What if is not working out the way I planned. I'm gonna have to say this is the end but I won't leave you hanging.

Basically:

Nick made a mistake and said he didn't want a life with Miley

He went out and found Miley

and then they lived happily ever after yay!

Sorry about this but me and Megan are going to work on a new story.  
Thanks for the support.  
Much love

Ash.


End file.
